


Hot Spicy Kisses

by Kooksoo



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooksoo/pseuds/Kooksoo
Summary: Kwang soo and Jong kook decided to tell their parents that they're dating and Jong kook almost dies.





	

_Yes, this is how it is supposed to be._

Kwang soo thought, while sitting in the living room of his parents' house next to Jong kook. This is how they should tell their parents that they're in a relationship. Smoothly and planned very well. He wasn't very sure about planned, but that's what his hyung has told him, and he trusted him very much so yeah.

 _This is good. This is okay._ He kept reassuring himself, because in all honesty he doesn't know how his parents are going to react to this. Hopefully the same way as Jong kook's mom reacted. Or something close to it at least. _Please god._

He defiantly liked how Jong kook's mom spoke to them, when she walked in on them the other day. Making out. On her own couch. God, Kwang soo totally freaked out then, especially when Jong kook threw him to the other side of the couch.

Fortunately, Jong kook's mom is very understanding. Kwang soo almost broke to tears when she called him 'Son'. And Jong kook almost passed out when she told them that she's still waiting for his grandchildren from them.

"But, Mom! That can't happen. We're both _men_." He shrieked looking as pale as a ghost. He probably thought that that hearing his mom saying that would freak Kwang soo out.

"I have eyes, son. I didn't ask you to knock _him_ up." His mom frowned. "There are other ways."

"That's true, hyung." Kwang soo had joined in, "Adoption is always an option."

"Yes~" His mom squealed happily, Giving Kwang soo a high-five. "You're already my favorite son-in-law."

"And you're my favorite mother-in-law too!"

"Oh my god…" Jong kook groaned, but Kwang soo could see a hint of a smile on his lips.

So, he'd very much like it if his parents acted the same way.

Now, they're sitting next to each other across from his parents. His boyfriend doesn't look as nervous as he is but Jong kook is defiantly more nervous than him. He's just good at hiding it. Too good actually. He's laughing and joking with Kwang soo's parents like there's nothing wrong— _there is_ nothing wrong but you know what he means.

"Please excuse us while we serve dinner." Kwang soo's mom got up, "Would you help me, dear?" She asked her husband.

"Of course." Said Kwang soo's dad and followed after his wife.

"Ah, let me help you too!" Jong kook jumped to his feet, intending to follow them, but he got stopped by Kwang soo's mom.

"Oh, no! I could never let you while my own son is sitting there lazing around!" She said, ushering Jong kook back to the couch. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Wha—!! What does that have to do with me?? I could help too!" Kwang soo exclaimed, feeling utterly offended.

His mom ignored him and went to the kitchen, followed by her husband who's stifling a laugh.

When they disappeared through the door, Jong kook immediately turned to his lover. A huge frown on his face.

"I think your mom hates me." He said.

"Why would you think that?" Kwang soo is utterly confused now.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling and I'm always right." Jong kook sighed. "But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up on this. Oh, no way. I will impress your mother by the end of dinner."

Kwang soo chuckled at that. Leave it to his hyung to take anything as a challenge. "I Know you will, Hyung."

"I will, you just watch me."

"Of course." Kwang soo said. He reached over and laid a hand on Jong kook's thigh, squeezing gently, knowing that his boyfriend always enjoyed it and it usually calmed him down when he did that, even if it was just a little. Closing his eyes, the taller man took a deep breath, held it for a moment, before releasing it and looked at Jong kook with a smile. It was barely the upwards slant of one side of his mouth, but it was still a smile. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens today, I will still love you, hyung."

"Why are you suddenly saying that?" Jong kook's frown returned on his face, only deeper this time. His hand coming over Kwang soo's hand and removing it from his thigh. "You don't possibly think that your parents would—"

"No! No, no, no! Hyung, that's not it! I just wanted to say that. Don't worry." Kwang soo said quickly. "I—.."

He didn't get to say what he had to say as his mother walked into the living room, smiling brightly.

"Dinner is—oh. Is something the matter?" She asked. Probably from feeling the tension in the room.

Turning to his mother, and mirroring her smile, Kwang soo shook his head. "There's nothing—! We're really hungry." He said as he got up. He placed his hands on his mom's shoulders, turned her around and pushed her towards the dining room, "Let's go hyung~" He cooed before giving Jong kook a nod and what he hoped to be a reassuring wink. He slowed down when his mom went in first, waited for Jong kook to walk inside before him so he could give him a tiny pat on the back.

Nothing bad is going to happen. Jong kook is going to impress his mother and Kwang soo is sure he can do that easily. Nothing could go wrong— or so he thought.

Kwang soo froze the moment his eyes landed on the food atop dining table. _Everything could go wrong now!_

He has made sure to tell his mother not to make anything spicy because his hyung absolutely cannot eat spicy food. The dining table, however, is full of hot spicy food—it's so spicy that his eyes are starting to water from the strong smell in the air. The dining table consisted of literally everything Jong kook doesn't eat! Did his mom hear him wrong over the phone when he called her earlier or she didn't like taking orders from him? Probably the former.

"Ahhh, that looks delicious!" Jong kook said, eagerly.

"Thank you~" Kwang soo's mom replied.

Kwang soo spared his hyung a glance and Jong kook looked back at him and shook his head.

It's a sign for Kwang soo to not do anything stupid or he's going to kill him.

'But—!!' Kwang soo mouthed, but Jong kook ignored him and took a seat. So Kwang soo shrugged and sat next to him. But he's still worried. He doesn't want Jong kook to embarrass himself.

His dad sat at the head of the table, across from his mother and served himself, so did his mom and Jong kook. So, the same he did. He ate while keeping a worried eye on his hyung, who sat quietly and started on the rice. That's when his mother noticed that Jong kook hasn't touched anything else.

"Oh my, why aren't you eating anything? Here, have some chicken." She said, piling more and more fiery chicken on his plate.

"Ah, thank you!" Jong kook smiled, nodding politely. And taking a huge bit of the chicken. Oh god.

Kwang soo was anxiously biting the inside of his cheek as Jong kook chewed his food. Could someone die from being too stubborn and eating hot food? He hoped not…!! God, here comes the _Excessive blinking_. The chicken must have been hotter than Jong kook expected. Why was his mom so good at making spicy food??

And Jong kook swallowed.

Kwang soo never had been happier in his life. It's OVER.

Or not…

He watched with huge eyes as Jong kook took another bite. Much bigger than the previous one.

_OH MY GOD!! IS HE TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF??_

Kwang soo internally screamed, clawing at his own face with fear for his boyfriend's life and pride. he is really starting to panic now so he decided to spared himself and turn away from his suicidal boyfriend and busy himself with his food. However, a tiny hiccup snapped his attention back to Jong kook. Who is sweating profusely now. His face became a little red. But all that went unnoticed by his parents. Thankfully. He was sure Jong kook wouldn't be happy if they saw any of this.

"Hyung.." Kwang soo whispered pleadingly. He wants his boyfriend to stop being an idiot.

Jong kook, though, didn't think so. He ignored his lover and cleared his  throat and almost chocked. And another bite went in.

The tall man had no idea why the other was doing this to himself. It wasn't worth it. Really. And it was only going downhill… Besides, the hiccups are getting worse even after he drank some water.

"It's enough, hyung!!" Kwang soo exclaimed, getting to his feet. He's had enough of this. His hyung had suffered enough and he could really get sick.

"What wrong, Kwang soo?" His dad asked.

"There's nothing wrong," Jong kook tried to laugh, but it came out as a choked cough. "The food is really delicious." He said behind his hand.

"It is delicious, but you can't eat spicy food. So, just stop… hyung."

A little gasp from his mother made them all turn their attention to her, She covered her mouth with a delicate hand. "Omo!! I knew you said something about spice over the phone but I wasn't sure what it was! So I just made the food extra spicy… Omo, omo!! What have I done!! Let me bring you something to cool down!!" She said, running to the kitchen as Kwang soo's dad cackled loudly.

Jong kook had pushed his chair back, his hands gripping the table tightly as he lowered his head. Kwang soo moved closer and tried to open Jong kook's top buttons for him so he could breathe but got pushed back instead.

"Hyung…"

"I'm okay.." Jong kook lifted his head and let out a harsh breath that was supposed to be a chuckle. "I really am..."

It's was hard to believe though, his face was red and there were tears in his eyes. Kwang soo wasn't sure if those tears were from how hot the food was or from embarrassment, but he recognized the look he was receiving from Jong kook as threatening. Oh, he's gonna get it when they leave.

"Don't sweat it, son." Kwang soo's dad said. "I can't stand hot food either. That's why I'm eating something different." He laughed again, pointing at his fried chicken.

Jong kook tried to laugh with him but failed miserably and broke into a coughing fit.

"DON'T DIE HYUNG!!" Kwang soo yelled before going to rush his mother who was taking too long in the kitchen. "MOM!!"

After Kwang soo and  his mother came back with a jug of milk, Jong kook wasted no time in chugging it down directly from the jug. His hyung was saved. His dignity, though, is obviously hurt to some degree.

Kwang soo was about to place a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder when said boyfriend met his eyes with determination burning in his own small eyes. Kwang soo nodded to him and Jong kook took a deep breathe.

"I'm so sorry about everything that has happened today." Jong kook started, facing Kwang soo's parents. "We came over so suddenly and didn't give you time to prepare. The food is really delicious and I'm sorry for causing you all the trouble. But we came today for an important reason. And I hope you'd understand."

Kwang soo's mother went to stand behind her husband as he got up from his chair and held to his arm worriedly. And Jong kook continued.

"I'm in love with your son and the feeling is mutual. He loves me as much as I love him and we've been dating for a while… we didn't want to keep you in the dark for long, because it didn't feel right. We're here to ask for your consent." Jong kook said before he stooped down, bowing, until his forehead touched the floor and Kwang soo immediately followed suit. "Please let me have your son."

They both heard a tiny gasp before Kwang soo's dad chuckled, "This's certainly unexpected…" He said. "But you sure gave us a fright there." Another chuckle left his mouth as he sat down in his chair.

Kwang soo lifted his head and looked at his parents questioningly. His mother looked really shocked, but she didn't say anything. His dad on the other hand looked mildly surprised before he smiled gently, "Please get up..both of you. as long as you two are happy then.." He shrugged.

Kwang soo's mom nodded, "This will certainly take some time for me to take in. But please, don't hurt my Kwang soo." She sniffled, placing a gentle hand over her mouth.

"I would never!" Jong kook got to his feet and dipped his head deeply, "Thank you very much for understanding."

"WE CAN BRING BABIES NOW, HYUNG!!" Kwang soo called out, jumping and holding onto Jong kook's arm to goad him into jumping too. Jong kook was having none of that though, as he just shook his arm away from Kwang soo and gave him a pointed look.

"Ya! We haven't decided that yet! And take it easy on your parents! One shock at a time." Jong kook shrieked. They were just dating after all.


End file.
